speed limits
by shannaros
Summary: c'mon baby, he's ready to drink you dry tonight.


**disclaimer:** disclaimed

**n1:** first time ever writing rangiku so my apologies if she's OOC. this will probably be edited later and this fic will need some concrit.

**dedication:** for you Brit. even tho' we fight and get angry over a stupid boy, you're my senpai and ilu bby.

**title:** speed limits

**summary:** c'mon baby, he's ready to drink you dry tonight. gin/rangiku

.

.

.

It always ended like this.

Fingers snatched up in hair, teeth that bit the neck, the skin, lips, breasts-teeth that bit all-, and two sets of legs that wove into one another as the evening high faded away.

And then- he would vanish.

Every time.

Her legs would wake up, touching nothing but the floor beneath her, or the mattress or wherever it was he deposited her body before they both collapsed together and they could carry her to the mirror where her neck would always be lined with his markings. Her fingers would trace them and she could feel the indentations of where he'd bitten her, where he'd licked her blood away.

Orange strands of hair stood out from her nighttime hair style, the single hair tie she used to restrain them either broken or pushed down so far that it was of no use to her.

And then- she wouldn't cry.

.

.

.

"It you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Rangiku turned her head, an eyebrow raised as she looked at the small form of her best friend. This was typical of Momo-always wanting to help her, even if she explicitly stated that she wanted none.

"I don't need help."

"It's been three months. He hasn't been around, he hasn't called you, he hasn't done anything for you." The sound of bells came from Momo's sleeve as she placed a hand in the small of Rangiku's back and the woman stiffened. "But you're just sitting around, waiting for him to show back up."

"Don't touch me Momo."

Her hand recoiled as she heard the cold air in Rangiku's voice. The elder woman shook her clothing off, not even mentioning to her that's where _he _used to touch her.

"Rangiku- I just want to help you."

"I don't want it." She reached out, taking the hilt of Haineko in her hands before heading out the door, "And I don't need it."

Momo reached out behind her and Rangiku nearly swatted her away. She didn't want to be touched, hell she didn't even want to be here in the way that they did.

"I'm going home."

Her hand was on the door and though she was ready to leave for the night, she wasn't ready to _leave. _She reached back and tucked pieces of her fallen hair behind her ears, masking the loneliness she knew was to come with her departure. Her captain, frustrated with her deflection of his worries, moved to stand after her, but she fled out the door, running into her despair head on.

She ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring everyone who spoke to her on her way home. Her face had a scowl on it as few people dared to approach her and ask her what was the matter. They all soon retreated as soon as they caught sight of the glare planted firmly on her face, her blue irises narrowed in distaste.

Couldn't she just walk home without being bothered?

The door locked behind her as she closed it, her hand pushing into the wooden slabs that comprised it before her back hit it and she slid to the floor. Escaped strands of hair stuck up above her forehead and her fingers ran over her face and through them. Her blue eyes, normally so bright and vibrant, were cloudy and tired and her skin gained a sallow tone to it.

Rangiku Matsumoto was a mess.

She'd been one for a long time, longer than the three months, two weeks and six days that'd he'd been gone. She caroused so often and partied so hard that no one ever bothered to delve beneath the surface of the obvious, instead choosing to help her in her facade.

Except for him.

Gin never bothered with helping her lie to herself.

Rangiku shook her head; she wasn't going to go down that path. She wouldn't- nor could she- think about him.

She wouldn't cry tonight.

[And she said this, but still, she couldn't move her body off of the floor and out of the hole it'd fallen into.]

Her body was frozen there, her fingers replaying each and every touch Gin had ever placed on her hair or face, while her eyes closed, trying to think of his face. They thought of his face, those slits of his eyes and -fuck- they thought of his lips. Each kiss- chaste and butterfly, Eskimo and biting- went through her mind with tears following behind them. Rangiku had tried to not cry-

but she couldn't try anymore.

Her hands slipped down from her face, her fingers running over her neck and her eyes projected Gin in front of her, giving her that sly smirk of his. His eyes would be [were] laughing at her and even with her knowledge of the man, she was never sure if that was good or bad. Tears continued to drip from her eyes, staining the skin of her near exposed breast. Gin was laughing at her now, saying she was foolish before pushing her necklace away from her skin and replacing it with kisses. Her tears dropped further, following her hands and Rangiku's facade finally dropped completely-her hands exposing her and nearly willing to break her more than he did.

"Doing that to you is my job."

Her eyes cracked open and her lips followed as her Gin [not the one she drank, not the one she imagined] pushed her lips open with a kiss, his hands reaching down to take her own hands away from her disarrayed hair and clothing. He was forceful, not like she expected anything different from him, ignoring each time she tried to pull away from him to question him.

"Don't ask."

That was all she received from him before he picked her up off the ground and carried her into his domain, his place for her that no one else understood.

.

.

.

It always began like this.

Abandonment. Pent up anger that bubbled to the surface once they got their hands on one another. Biting and two sets of legs that snapped open and shut as the other snarled, trying to claw them open for the light reached into the room.

And then-he'd stay [if only for a while]

Her eyes would open and see the spot on bed-table-wherever he'd last deposited her at and she could reach up and feel the markings on her neck. Rangiku's eyes could look over and she'd find Gin there, either asleep or smirking that smile of his and she couldn't help but smile and giggle. She knew this cycle too well; he would stay for a bit and one night, they'd fuck and he'd run off again. They'd speed up before crashing [they were a train wreck after all] and when they crashed, they'd crash hard.

But- she didn't give a damn.

Rangiku would face it when she got there- and she wouldn't cry until it was time for him to come back.

**_fin._**


End file.
